Snow fox
by MikoRinyuu
Summary: Sequel to The fox. Story starts up months after the epilogue, and the rippling affect that caused across the island. Axed. No potential to grow. Not much content to really use within the story.
1. Prolouge

Lumiere sat down again in her chair in the corner of the small log cabin. The windows rattled a bit as the wind blew a bit rough outside. The small fire was slowly dying, but since a blizzard a few days ago. Most of the firewood still needed to dry off. Lumiere shivered to keep herself warm. Lumiere pulled up the dangling part of her necklace. It was a fire ruby placed in the center with emeralds and topaz circling it. The chain was a pure gold alloy. It wasn't hers, but rather a keepsake.

"Where did you go Rei? Lin'fæ? " Lumiere asked to the empty room. A tear rolled down her face, and it froze while falling through the air. Lumiere looked up when she heard a thunderous sound. She got out of the chair, and rushed to the door. She opened it, and bolted for the main road. She looked both sides, but saw the horses coming from the north. Lumiere sighed as they started to run past her. One of the horsewoman stopped when Lumiere turned around to walk back to the house.

"You there? Where are you going?" The woman shouted. It was hard to tell her build under all the armor and the cloak she wore.

"Back home" Lumiere replied without turning around.

"Wait. Want a ride to town? Scryers are detecting an even worse blizzard in the coming days. You will die out here" the woman said as she reached for Lumiere. She placed her hand on Lumiere shoulder, but withdrew it quickly. The gloved tips on the glove had ice on them. "Scram. I don't need your worry" Lumiere said coldly.

"This area might not be safe. Even if you do survive the blizzard. Remnants from Kaori might swarm here" the woman said.

"Come again?" Lumiere asked as she stopped, and turned around.

"You haven't heard? 120 Vatric cycles ago Kaori was destroyed. What remains are scattered. The fighters are fighting over what little is left out of pride. The country will be split in half" The woman explained.

"Come again? Kaori has been destroyed?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes. Unknown cause. We believe it to be magick base" The woman asked.

"Thanks. I'll get going. I have to hurry to catch that blizzard" Lumiere said with a smile before turning around.

"Why not come with my band of troops?" The woman asked.

"Because I'm going the other direction. You should hurry. Your band won't wait much longer" Lumiere replied coldly. The woman quickly left one she realized that was true. Lumiere turned towards the cabin when she confirmed she got back onto her horse.

"I know Tia. She was too assertive, but we got our information" Lumiere said before a small rabbit popped out of the snow.

"Where to?" The rabbit asked in a gentle tone.

"Elewyr. Got someone to meet up there. They won't be too happy though" Lumiere said before entering the room. She grabbed her jacket, and the small amount of rations left in a bag. She left the building, and snow on the roof of it collapsed the building shattering the whole building. "Was that necessary?" Tia asked.

"Yup. Can't let anyone else use it" Lumiere replied as she pulled up her hood before walking northwards.

"So who are these people?" Tia asked.

"The three headed snake. Though we have the same vines" Lumiere replied.

"Oh" Tia said as she remember who they were. She shivered a bit at the thought.


	2. C1

Lumiere stood up shaking the snow off of her. Some snow had fallen over night, but it wasn't too bad. It was still soft and fluffy. The sun hadn't started to melt it yet, so Lumiere's clothes wasn't fully soaked. Tia rose out from under the snow as well. She ran around a bit to get as much snow off of her, and out of her ears.

"Should have build a tent, but then again getting snowed on isn't too bad" Lumiere said.

"Says you" Tia retorted.

"So how far to the next town?" Lumiere asked.

"I don't know. 5 years I guess at this rate" Tia retorted again.

"I forgot my direction, but the sun is coming from there. So we should head this way" Lumiere said after looking around for the sun.

"Hopefully the next town has a caravan. All this walking is getting us nowhere" Tia said.

"Oh where is your sense of adventure. The joy of walking around loss till you find your goal" Lumiere said cheerfully.

"About a week ago when you butchered an entire bandit camp with a smile" Tia replied shivering at that thought.

"They were being mean, so I punished them for it" Lumiere said puffing up her face a bit.

"Next time control your urges. Even if they are being a bit rough" Tia said.

"I'll try" Lumiere said. They continued walking north through the snow. It was getting softer as they progressed, but was also becoming even slippier. The forest without leaves you could see to the horizon with no issues. It took all day of walking before they saw a tower over take the canopy of the trees. Lumiere saw that with a smile as she rushed towards it. However when she arrived it was an old tower. There was no city surrounding it. On the porch laid a few armored skeletons.

"Want to go in an ask the witch here?" Lumiere asked.

"Even if I say no. You will go in" Tia replied. Lumiere walked up to the door, and pushed the doors open. Dust fell from the top of the door, but the room it opened to was empty. There was even a lack of a staircase to go up. At best was stone sticking out, and windows went up the tower was the only way to go up. A yawn echoed the entire tower from the top. Tia shivered a bit at the noise as she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Minutes sent by with nothing happened, so Lumiere yawned before sitting down. Soon thumping sounds echoed throughout the tower, and soon the sound was clear as stones was shifted to create a makeshift staircase. A small petite girl finally arrived. Her clothes barely fit her frame, and was practically dangling on it. She was very pale, and her hair was thin. She was using the wall to balance herself.

"What brings you here?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Directions to the next town" Lumiere asked.

"Just keep follow the forest north of this tower. You should reach the next town" The witch replied. "In exchange, can you give me some food?"

"Uh sure" Lumiere replied as she opened her ration bag.

"Jerky is fine?" Lumiere asked.

"Anything is fine. I haven't seen my maid in a year. I only just ran out of food about a few cycles ago" The witch said.

"Oh jerky won't be a good option. Take this instead" Lumiere said as she pulled out a roll and a small container of water. Lumiere opened the container, and held it over the bread. However the water inside was frozen, but slowly dripped water onto the bread. Once the bread was soft enough to squeeze without straining, but not too soggy Lumiere handed the bread over.

"Thanks" the witch said as she slowly nibbled away at the bread.

"So what locked you up here?" Lumiere asked before handing over a cup of water.

The witch drank it slowly as well. Trying to preserve it. When she seemed satisfied enough she replied "The lord Elizabeth locked me up here thinking I was a threat to her rule. This was after the second war in Kaori. Purges ran rampant after the fighting in all nations. Senseless violence as they was trying to avoid a new flare up of war. All those deemed too powerful was exiles to these towers with only one person they trusted. Stationed outside was troops to combat us." The witch stopped to finish off the bread and water.

"Not to mention these towers were built to prevent us from escaping or using our magick to affect anywhere outside of the tower. They use a piece of us as a catalyst to create the barrier. So what is your name? Sorry forgot to ask that" The witch continued.

"You first" Lumiere replied.

"Oria" Oria replied.

"Lumiere" Lumiere stated.

"So Lumi mind helping me get out? You are free to the stock if any of it is useable upstairs" Oria said.

"I'll see" Lumiere said as she walked out of the tower, and walked around it. Most of the stones looked worn, so it wasn't easy to tell them apart. Lumiere walked back inside, and shook her head.

"Let's see what happens when you try to walk through the door" Lumiere said.

"I don't know if I can survive that" Oria stated.

"We aren't going to run through it. Just need you to touch the barrier" Lumiere replied.

"I'll try" Oria said.

"Thanks" Lumiere said as she walked outside. Oria slowly walked to the door, and place her fingers along the door frame before slowly moving them into the empty gap. The tower started to glow a light blue that grew in intensity as she placed more pressure. One spot however was brighter then the whole tower, but that was halfway up the tower. Lumiere sighed before she said "Okay I got it. You can move away."

Oria moved her hand away, and Lumiere walked up to the wall. She placed her hand onto it, and slowly started to scale it by forming ice hand holds. Once she arrived at the spot where the stone was glowing. She surrounded it with ice before slowly pulling it out, and dropping it to the ground to shatter. A puff of smoke was let out as the stone crumbled. Lumiere slowly climbed down, and said "Try now."

Oria slowly walked to the door, and did the same thing as earlier. This time the tower didn't glow, so she ventured a bit further. However this time the skeletons at the door started to rattle, and stood up. Their body was enveloped in a slight purple color.

"Fuck the undead" Lumiere said.

"Not really. They aren't too bad" a voice said before both skeletons were pinned to the tower by spears.

"Finally found you Oria" the voice continued before walking in front of Lumiere.

"About time Marin" Oria said.

"Sorry something about that tower was blocking my ability to find you. I guess your sisters are located in similar towers if they aren't dead" Marin said.

"So it's Marin now?" Lumiere asked confused.

"Not really Phlox. Just a name I told Oria" Marin replied.

"Wait that's Phlox? Where is Lily and Rose?" Oria asked.

"Dead I guess. Hirria might be able to give you the answer" Lumiere replied.

"Yup. I need the two of you to head up to the 3 headed snake. Wait for me there while I get shadow" Hirria stated.

"Sorry Hirria, but I am unable to get there in my current condition. Even if we do ration correctly. I will still die while traveling. I rather die now, and be carried that way" Oria said.

"I guess your sisters will be in the same boat. Okay" Hirria said before pulling out a small black stone.

"You will be bound to your faction name, Onyx. No complaints?" Hirria asked.

"None" Oria replied.

"Good" Hirra said she pulled out a scythe from the stone. The scythe shouldn't have been able to fit in the stone, but the stone was covered in a magick hex that seemed similar to a contract. Hirria swung the scythe, and it cleanly cut through Oria neck. No blood was spilled as her body slowly crumbled to dust as it went through.

"You have one as well Lumiere. However if you die in battle most likely a skull will be used, but there are exceptions" Hirria stated.

"Okay. Can I meet Rei and Lin'fæ again?" Lumiere asked,

"I don't have them on me. My job is to gather the gems. They evaded the purge years ago, but we didn't mind that. However due to recent changes to this island I see it is no longer fit for them to live here. As long as you live; your roots will spread to others" Hirria replied.

"Can I at least get a map?" Lumiere asked.

"Don't have one either, but as Oria said. Go north of the tower to the next town. There is a caravan heading towards Elewyr. Slaughter anyone that prevents you from getting to that caravan if you are in town" Hirria replied coldly.

"Woah. Hold up. You are telling her she is free to go wildly crazy, and slaughter tens if not thousands of innocents to get her on that caravan. Why don't we wait for the next one?" Tia asked.

"Because Tia that town is expected to be torn down to be replaced with a military barracks. War is coming to the island. Elewyr and Amarante are expected to clash. Those two are the largest power, but recent years caused massive disagreement between the two. Once friends and allies even in the toughest of times, but now rivals. If only Michiko was still around to mediate the difference between the two" Hirria replied.

"Oh shit" Tia said.

"So get your ass moving" Hirria said sharply.

Lumiere scooped up Tia, and whistled. Two large wolves that stood two heads higher than Lumiere broke through the foliage, and stood next to her.

"Why didn't you use them earlier?" Tia asked.

"Because Varin and Rumi don't like to be ridden on unless it is an absolute emergency, or I need to be somewhere in a hurry like right now" Lumiere replied. One of the wolves kneeled to the ground to let Lumiere get onto its back.

"Maybe we should get some supplies before we leave?" Tia asked.

"Nope. No time" Lumiere replied as she patted the wolf she was riding. It took off with the second one following shortly behind. Lumiere angled herself flatter and flatter against its back as it was running to prevent herself from being hit by branches. The scenery flew by in a blur, so she kept looking around to prevent herself from falling asleep. Eventually night fell, and the temperature dropped as the sky clouded up. The wolves stopped at a clearing, and let Lumiere off.

"That's a good boy Varin. Gentle as always" Lumiere said after she stood on the ground, and rub Varin's head. Lumiere walked out of the clearing, and under the nearest heaviest foliage. She pulled out a small piece of folded up leather, and hung it on the branch over her head. Snow started to drift down between the empty branches.

"Been snowing a lot recently" Tia stated.

"I don't mind it. Let's us travel without any issues" Lumiere replied.

"So how far to the next town?" Tia asked.

"Half a day's walk at best" Lumiere replied.

"Can't we ride Rumi or Varin into town?" Tia asked.

"You think the town is going to enjoy a giant pair of wolves just running into town as if it is a normal day?" Lumiere replied.

"True" Tia replied.

"Can I sleep in your shirt tonight?" Tia asked.

"As long as you don't bite my breasts again. Sure" Lumiere replied before she closed her eyes to sleep.


	3. C2

Lumiere woke up to find it snowed heavily, and it was up to her hip.

"Fuck" Lumiere said as she stood up. The sun hadn't fully risen above the trees, but the snow soaked into her clothes. She took down the tent, and pulled her bag off the tree that Rumi put it on. The two wolves weren't anywhere in sight, but that was normal for them. Lumiere reached into her shirt to pull out Tia. She placed her into the bag with her head sticking out. Lumiere looked around for the sun, and once it was found Lumiere walked north to the city. The trek was slow as the snow slowed down Lumiere a lot, and it started to snow some more soon after she started.

"I guess the sky is crying over the loss of peace" Lumiere said while walking. Eventually the town was reached, and voices roared from it.

"Doesn't sound that good" Tia stated.

"Well we have permission to kill, so don't worry too much" Lumiere said before heading into town. Most of the town windows were smashed, and a few buildings were burning.

"A riot?" Tia wondered.

"Looks like it" Lumiere said as she slowly walked to the edge of the noise. Once nearby the loudest part, but not visible. She climbed the nearest building to the roof to see what was going on. Large crowds of what appeared to be angry citizens of this town in a crescent moon around the caravan and military surrounding it. The military was armed in full war gear.

"Get the fuck out of here. We don't want this war. This is our home" someone from the crowd shouted.

A few members in the crowd roared in agreement. The commander sighed as he lifted his arm. The soldiers pulled out their swords.

"Return to your homes. This your last warning. We don't want to spill innocent blood" the commander shouted. Someone from the crowd threw a rock at the unarmored commander, and it landed straight in the left eye.

"Go to hell you lousy dog of the military" someone shouted. The rest of the crowd charged with their tools of their trade. A few was even armored.

"Go" one if the soldier shouted to the caravan. The caravan started to roll. Inside was a few children screaming for their mother. The crowd ran into the soldiers, but met resistance due their shields.

"We should go. I wish I could stay for this" Lumiere stated sadly as she stood up. She started to run across the roof to the chase after the caravan which was slowly gaining speed. It wasn't in a rush as it figured no one would go around the blockade. The citizens were slowly overpowering in the soldiers due to sheer number, but with heavy losses. A few archers were on the rooftop taking pot shots into the crowd. A couple spotted Lumiere as she was running across, and fire off a few volleys. The arrows were deflected just before they hit Lumiere. Once within range of the caravan. Lumiere jumped down, and raced towards it. The archers weren't able to get a easy shot as they kept missing just a few steps behind Lumiere. Lumiere eventually got to the caravan, and jumped on the last wagon. She crawled inside to find that most of the children inside was chained to the floor, and together.

"Shh" Lumiere whispered as she put a finger to her lips. The kids nodded in agreement, and Lumiere slowly walked through the wagon.

"Ya kids done your whining?" The coach said.

"Maybe their dead?" Lumiere whispered smoothly in the coach's ear. Fear ran down her spine, so she wasn't able to turn around.

"You know the way to Elewyr right?" Lumiere asked.

The coach nodded in agreement. "Good. You are to head there as possible. Otherwise some of the kids might not make it, or you might be missing a few parts" Lumiere continued smoothly.

They continued down the road, and there was a fork coming up. Most took the one that lead south, but they started to veer towards the northern pass. Explosions rocked the caravans in the front, and a few more followed. All caravans stopped abruptly, or was thrown off by the horses. A battle cry was heard as troops stormed down the hillside to jump the soldiers that were slowly coming out of the caravan dazed. It was over quickly, but the new people lost a few. The new soldiers walked down the caravan line to inspect what was inside.

"God fucken shit. I'll be right back. Better have those horses back when I'm done" Lumiere said as she quickly got off of the caravan without a noise. The coach froze at the realization of what she might be, but got off to get a pair of horses. The soldiers noticed Lumiere approach, so they stopped their searching.

"So what's the matter?" Lumiere asked.

"Just trying to stop the loyalist from growing their numbers" one of them said.

"Uh huh. Just children playing with sticks like it's one of their games" Lumiere said as she looked around.

"We are not children. We are adults, and fighters at that" the first snapped.

"Is that so?" Lumiere asked as she looked around.

"A few of your crew is vomiting. At least a handful is pregnant. Not to mention most of you can barely hold the sword correctly. If you guys were in an actual fight. You all would die" Lumiere stated coldly as she looked around the barely teen year looking group. Most were lizard girls with a few what appeared to be hybrids in the mix somehow.

"So let me guess. You are all at least under 100 summers, and are only doing this is avenge your family" Lumiere continued. Most looked at the ground in disappointment as they were figured out rather quickly.

"Just go home. Even if it is ruins. Gather all that you hold dear, and create a refuge place. War isn't a place for children especially when the adults are finally coming out to play" Lumiere said coldly before she walked back to her wagon.

"I am not a child" One of the soldiers said before she haphazardly charged towards Lumiere in a sloppy fashion. The sword was raised above her arm like it was a game. Lumiere sighed before smacking the sword out of the person's hand with ease.. Lumiere then grabbed the rags that was the armor on the person to bend her over before she smashed her knee into her chest. The sound of her scales and bone cracking from the impact sent chills throughout the group. The person was dropped to the ground hacking and coughing for air.

"As I said. This isn't a game anymore. Not like it was 20 years ago" Lumiere stated coldly before turning around again to walk to the wagon. None of the other rag tag soldiers rushed to help their comrade before Lumiere got back onto her wagon. A deep rumble of thunder roared through the sky, and Lumiere turned around as a bolt of lightning crashed down behind the wagon.

"God damn traveling by lightning isn't easy" a petite female said as she stumbled getting up.

"M'lady Akiko. An honor to be with you again" Lumiere said after she got off the wagon, and kneeled down.

"You don't have to do that every time we meet Lumiere. We are family" Akiko replied with a warm smile.

"So what brings you here? I was about to head over to the three snakes" Lumiere asked.

"Change in plans. You are to be reassigned immediately" Akiko replied.

"Where?" Lumiere asked.

"Shi will give you the answers" Akiko replied as a pulse of heat radiated from a spot next to Akiko. All land within eyesight was burned away, any person was blown away as ash.

"I really shouldn't make such a large bang when I arrive" Shi said as she stepped through the portal.

"Okay. Lumiere. You are to retrieve, or destroy an artifact of mine. It is on another world entirely, so I will alter your memories to make you try to cooperate with my other people there" Shi said.

"Why don't you get it?" Lumiere asked curiously.

"That would be no fun, and besides I have to fix some other stuff that happened when it was taken" Shi replied.

"Sure. I will take that mission" Lumiere said with a smile.

Shi pulled out a book that had a red envelope with a rose with thorns on it. Lumiere reached out to get the red envelope, and it crumbled away to reveal the same mark on her hand.

"That will reappear when it is time for you to remember your mission" Shi said before she opened the book.

"Okay. I will be back home soon with the ones I love" Lumiere said with a teary smile.

"Yup. Sorry you can't see them for a while" Shi said. Lumiere walked up to the book and placed her hand on the empty pages. She soon faded away to dust, and the dust drew into the book. Shi closed the book once the dust faded away, and turned to Akiko.

"End this world. There isn't much left here as this island is dead, and the larger island won't be around for much longer" Shi said before she faded away.

"Sure" Akiko said before she gathered a small fireball in her hand to throw it in the air. It whistled as it rose through the sky, and soon the fireball exploded turning the whole sky red. The air rolled with a fiery look as the land all around started to catch fire, and the fire expanded. Water and snow as well started to quickly melt, and evaporate.

"This is over. There won't be anything left now" Akiko said as she faded away into the fires. Ashes started to blow away from the heavy winds that started to ravage the planet.


End file.
